This invention relates to pocket magnifying glasses and particularly to devices of this type wherein one or more glasses are housed in a casing and are selectively withdrawn therefrom for use. More specifically, the device may comprise a pair of glasses housed in the casing in stacked relation whereby one or both of the glasses may be withdrawn to obtain various degrees of magnification.
Devices of this type known in the prior art have presented practical objections due to inadequate guidance of the glasses in the casing, lack of proper retention of the glasses in closed or housed position, and lack of simplicity in the manufacture and assembly of the component parts.